Starstruck
by Kareen Cullen Salvatore
Summary: Bella es una chica comun con una hermana mayor que esta obsesionada con el cantante de moda: Edward Cullen. Bella piensa que Edward no es mas que una persona frivola e interesado de tener mas fama pero no todo es lo que aparenta...
1. Chapter 1

Starstuck:

**Disclaimer:**esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

Summary: Bella es una chica común con una hermana mayor que está obsesionada con el cantante de moda: Edward Cullen. Bella piensa que Edward no es más que una persona frívola e interesado de tener más fama pero no todo es lo que aparenta… (Basado en la película con el mismo nombre: starstuck my boyfriend is a super star)

Capitulo 1:

Bella pov:

Bueno que les puedo decir acerca de mi vida, bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, y poseo unos padres maravillosos llamados Charlie y Renne Swan pero desafortunadamente tengo una hermana mayor de 18 llamada Tanya que esta obsesionada con Edward Cullen el cantante de moda, el sueño de toda chica, claro excepto el mio, no se como pueden "enamorarse" de alguien asi, ni siquiera lo conocen, pero bueno he estado organizando mis maletas para poder irnos a Los Ángeles California donde vive mi abuela, pero claro mi "queridísima" hermana solamente quiere ir para poder ver a Edward Cullen, créanme he suplicado, llorado, sobornado, he hecho de todo para no ir a Los Ángeles, no es que no quiera ir a ver a mi abue pero presiento que algo va a pasar cuando ya estemos ahí.

Y heme aquí tapándole la vista a mi hermana, ella estaba viendo _otra vez_noticias de Edward Cullen, Tanya ya se estaba desesperando que yo no me moviera y me dijo:

-Isabella! Muevetee!

-Oh lo siento Tanya, ¿te estoy bloqueando la vista de cómo se llame?- le conteste de una manera un poco sarcástica.

-Muevete o piérdete hermana!- me grito Tanya ya realmente enfadada, yo solo le rode los ojos.

En eso llego mi papa diciéndonos a Tanya y a mí que ya debíamos de darle las maletas para poder guardarlas en el coche.

-Tanya por favor ordena tu maleta de una buena vez! Nos vamos al aeropuerto después de salir de la escuela.-le informo mama a mi hermana.

Mi hermana la ignoro olímpicamente y me contesto.

-En menos de 24 horas estare en Los Angeles, donde Edward vive!" . ¿Y si me recoge en el aeropuerto?.

Realmente Tanya estaba loca si creía eso, por lo que le dije:

-¿Por qué Edward Cullen haría eso?- le pregunte desconcertada

- Hay hermanita que ilusa eres, yo soy miembro oficial de su club de fans, sigo minuto a minuto los mensajes en su blog y le escribo mensajes todos los días, confía en mi él quiere conocerme- me contesto Tanya presumidamente.

Me voltee a ver a mi madre y le dije:

-¿ Es muy tarde para ser hija única?

-Lo siento cariño pero me temo que si es tarde- me contesto mi madre con un deje de humor.

-Bueno… entonces, por favor me puedo quedar en casa- rogué por enésima vez

- No.- dijo mi madre rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no?.- le conteste, cada vez que teníamos esta plática de que por qué no me podía quedar en casa yo siempre salía perdiendo.

-Porque tu abuela no te ha visto en 2 años- era claro que mamá también se estaba desesperando con este tema.

En eso entro papá y se metió en la conversación:

-Además eres menor de edad y eso sería ilegal.- dijo mi padre

Antes de que yo pudiera replicar, Tanya nos asusto a todos diciéndonos que nos calláramos, fuimos a la sala a ver cuál era la razón por la que Tanya nos estuviera callando y realmente me enfade al saber cuál era la razón, si señoras y señores nada más ni nada menos que _Edward Cullen._

En la tele se podía ver porque mi hermana estaba tan emocionada, estaban dando un reportaje hacerca de el donde decían " _El fabuloso Edward Cullen se llevo 6 premios como sensación musical ayer, justo a tiempo la salida de su nuevo disco __**the real me**__ llevo doble platino"_

Despues de eso salía Edward dando gracias a sus fans por todo el apoyo que le han dado y etcétera etcétera. Mi hermana como siempre tenia que salir con algo y dijo:

-El es una maravillosa persona-

- El definitivamente **no **es maravilloso-. Le conteste

-Si es maravilloso!, si tu lo conocieras como yo lo conozco, no dirías eso.- me replico a la defensiva.

-Hola! Vivimos en Michigan, no lo conoces!-le dije, ya me estaba exasperando mi hermana

-Pero si lo conozco, se todo sobre el!, se donde trabaja, come, compra, surfea, va a fiestas.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejen reviews para saberlo! El próximo cap es contado por Edward! Besoos los quiero!**


	2. Paparazzi

_**Disclaimer:**_esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentario! Mil gracias Uds. hacen que esta historia continúe! Ahora si les dejo el sig. cap.!**

**CAPITULO 2:**

Edward pov.

Me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 17 años y actualmente soy el cantante mas cotizado, mi vida cambio radicalmente hace un año, hace un año yo me encontraba cantando en los bares, rogando porque alguien me escuchara, pero entonces una persona del bar donde yo cantaba me ofreció un contrato donde podía realizar mi disco, y promocionarme y todo lo demás.

No sé como paso pero de la noche a la mañana mi _single_ se encontraba en los primero 10 lugares de canciones más escuchadas, a partir de eso no podía salir a la calle porque todas las chicas gritaban como locas pidiéndome un autógrafo, un beso, etcétera. Aunque no lo quiera admitir es eso lo que más me molesta, todo mundo quiere algo de mí, inclusive mis padres, he llegado a pensar que ellos me quieren más por todo el dinero que les puedo dar y no por lo que soy.

Desearía que por una vez alguien me quisiera por lo que soy, no por "Edward Cullen el cantante de moda" . Ni siquiera mi "novia" Jessica me entiende, en realidad Jessica y yo no somos novios, bueno por lo menos yo no la quiero, pero mi padres (que recientemente se convirtieron en mis managers) me "recomendaron", bueno más bien me obligaron a salir con ella, diciéndome que a si tendríamos más publicidad, Jessica no se opuso ya que según ella estaba enamorada de mi , pero yo pienso que más bien es puro encaprichamiento.

Bueno total, hoy estoy en el _21 club_, con mi mejor amigo Dereck, se supone que hoy es noche de chicos, hoy es mi dia favorito ya que no hay paparazis ni nada por el estilo , solamente somos dos chicos comunes divirtiéndonos.

Ya estábamos en el club, Dereck tenía manejando mi coche, en eso nos bajamos y como mi amigo también estaba emocionado que por fin pudiéramos salir a divertirnos me pregunto:

-¿Listo para la fiesta?.

- Definitivamente- le conteste igual de emocionado.

- Bueno entonces hagámoslo! …sabes? De todos tus autos Angelina es mi favorito. – me dijo Dereck.

Me sorprendió que mi amigo le dijera " Angelina" a mi auto por lo que le conteste.

-¿ Angelina?-

- Si! Solo mírala!- me contesto emocionado.

En eso Dereck volteo y me dijo:

-Mira quien esta allí!, la novia de Edward Cullen!..., la fabulosamente fabulosa, Jessica Stanley!-me dijo con sarcasmo.

Yo bien sabia que a mi amigo no le caía nada bien Jessica.

En eso mi "novia" se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me dieron ganas de vomitar en ese momento. Yo se que en este momento varios chicos matarían por estar en mi lugar, Jessica es guapa, pero demasiado superficial y hueca para mi gusto.

-Hola cariño.- me dijo Jessica

-Hola.- le conteste

Jessica se volteo a ver a Dereck y le dijo fríamente:

-Dereck…- le dijo a modo de saludo.

Tenia que decir algo porque estaba seguro que Dereck le iba a decir su "verdades" por decirlo de una manera.

-Luces hermosa esta noche.-le dije a Jessica.

-Lo se….- me contesto Jessica de manera presumida.- Solo espera para ver lo voy a vestir mañana.- me dijo

-mmm…¿ mañana?.- le dije, no sabía porque se iba a vestir especial mañana.

-Por supuesto que mañana!, bebe acuérdate que mañana es mi cumpleaños!.-me dijo con un horrible puchero.- Nene me prometiste que ibas a cantar!.- me dijo otra vez con ese asco de puchero.

Diablos!, yo sabía que se me había olvidado algo!, mmm ni modo tendré que cantar.

-Claro, estaré ahí.-le dije a Jessica.

-OK!.- me contesto una muy emocionada Jessica.

-OH! Espera! Algo está mal.-me dijo mi novia.

-Por supuesto… tu estas aquí, eso es lo que está mal!- le dijo Dereck a Jessica.

Yo solo me le quede viendo a Dereck, no estaba enojado por lo que le dijo a Jessica, no, sino todo lo contrario, me estaba costando mucho trabajo aguantar mi risa.

-Que?, era una noche de CHICOS!- le contesto Dereck a Jessica, ya que esta se le quedo viendo muy feo.

Jessica lo ignoro y me dijo:

-¿Dónde están los paparazzi?.

Yo solo me le quede viendo confundido, le iba a preguntar que si los llamo para que vinieran a fotografiarnos _otra vez_ pero Dereck se adelanto y le dijo:

-No los llamaste otra vez …¿o si?.-

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, empezaron a llegar las temibles camionetas, solo significaban una cosa, los paparazzi ya habían llegado.

Los paparazzi se bajaron de sus camionetas y nos empezaban a tomar demasiadas fotografías, los flashes me segaban y cada vez se venían acercando mas y mas hasta que prácticamente estaban las cámaras en mi cara.

Los tuve que detener empujándolos con la ayuda de Dereck y diciéndoles que se alejaran.

**Déjenme saber si les gusto la historia mandándome un review! Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia! Pasen a mi profile para ver los demás fics como familiar tree**


	3. realmente enamoradas

_**Disclaimer:**_esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

**Gracias a las personas que dejan review,agregan a favoritos o mandan alertas! Ahora si dejo el cap:**

Bella pov:

Me encontraba en la secundaria discutiendo con Tanya por milésima vez, ya que ella me decía que yo no estaba invitada al baile de graduación, en realidad el baile no me importaba ya que lo veía como simplemente un lugar donde las personas iban solamente a presumir y criticar lo que traían puesto, pero era mi deber ir ya que soy la reporta del diario escolar.

-Tanya…todos están invitados! Es un baile para toda la escuela.-le dije ya cansada de tener esta discusión.

-La cuestión es que uno baile.-me dijo, ese fue un golpe bajo ya que ella sabe perfectamente que yo no sé bailar. Tanya se volteo a ver a una de sus amigas y le dijo.-EMBARAZOSO!- apuntándome con un dedo.

-¡No te preocupes! Solamente lo voy a cubrir para el periódico escolar.-le dije ahora realmente molesta porque saco a relucir mi falta de coordinación al bailar.

Tanya lo considero por un segundo, pero cuando al fin me iba a decir si sí o si no, su amiga la llamo y le dijo.

-¿Estas llevando tu cámara a California verdad?-su amiga que hasta ese momento me acorde que se llamaba Victoria le pregunto eso solamente para ver imágenes de el _**fabuloso **_(nótese mi sarcasmo) Edward Cullen.

-Vicki! Por supuesto! .-le contesto mi hermana.

-Mas te vale que la lleves Tany! Porque necesitamos más imágenes de Edward Cullen!.-le dijo Victoria y saco de debajo de la mesa un álbum con la cara de Edward Cullen.

OH por Dios, estas chicas sí que realmente estaban obsesionadas con él.

-Nesecitamos imágenes de él donde esté hablando, caminando, cantando, bailando, moviéndose, respirando…-le dijo Victoria.

REALMENTE ya me estaba hartando de escuchar esto así que les pregunte:

-¿Por qué están tan pendientes de ese tipo?

-_**Ese tipo!-**_me dijo una muy molesta Victoria.

-¡Ahora ves con que tengo que vivir!-le contesto mi hermana.

-Pobre de ti.-le dijo _Vicky _a _Tany. _Hay por Dios, que apodos tan más tontos.

-Hermanita, cuando lleguemos a California podrás jugar con la abuela, pero yo voy a conocer a Edward Cullen.-me contesto Tanya.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?.-le dije.

-Bueno, hemos seguido cada uno de sus movimientos en los últimos 18 meses.- me dijo Victoria.

¿**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** Como podían pasar los últimos 18 meses de su vida, registrando la vida de otra persona que dudo mucho que les haga caso, realmente ellas estaban locas…, mi pequeño monologo mental fue interrumpido por Tanya que siguió diciendo.

-Se cuando y donde estará cada segundo de cada dia,cuando estemos en Los Ángeles Edward se va a encontrar con sus representantes que son sus padres..-me dijo Tanya, ella y Victoria estaban "enamoradas" de Edward, si yo en algún momento lo dude, ahora me rectifico.


	4. Actor Principal

_**Disclaimer:**_esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

**Gracias a las personas que dejan review, agregan a favoritos o mandan alertas! Ahora si dejo el cap:**

Edward Pov:

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, todavía medio dormido ya que mi alarma sonó hace unos pocos minutos.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde no quería hacer nada, pero lamentablemente tengo una "platica" con un director de Hollywood, aquí en mi casa, a si que no pienso arreglarme ni nada por el estilo, se que mamá me va a regañar por no cambiarme ni nada, pero hoy tengo tanta flojera.

Cuando baje las escaleras de mi mansión, (Si señoras y señores a mis cortos 17 años ya tengo mansión) vi que mis padres **realmente** estaban nerviosos por la plática con el director, no pensé que fuera para tanto, según yo, solamente la plática es para una película donde el actor principal seria yo, papa decía que era muy importante ya que sería mi primera aparición en películas, ya que yo solamente canto.

Cuando finalmente me vieron que estaba bajando les dije:

-Hey! ¿ Qué pasa?.-

-Llegas tarde.-me contesto a modo de saludo mamá ya que ella estaba totalmente enojada por mi falta de aseo.

-Lo siento mamá.-le dije dulcemente ya que no quería verla enojada y menos por una cosa tan insignificante.

-¿Como estas hijo?.- me pregunto papá.

-Bien, bien, emocionado.- le dije.

Oh pero claro mi madre no podría dejar pasarlo a si como a si, y dijo:

-Cariño podrías haberte aseado un poco.-

-¿Qué?, estoy totalmente limpio.-le contesto y acto seguido "posee" para que viera que no me había arreglado, aseado o nada.

-Luce como un chico de la calle, no como una estrella de rock.-le dijo mamá a papá.

-El luce bien, solo se tu mismo Edward.-me dijo papá.

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero en eso escuche como hacían sonar el timbre, apuesto a que era el dichoso director, mamá fue a recibirlo y papa me dijo:

-Ok amiguito, esta es tu oportunidad que siempre hemos esperado.-

Yo solamente asentí y le sonreí.

En ese escuche como mamá hacia pasar al director que hasta ahora me acuerdo que se llama Alan, mi papá y yo fuimos a la sala ya que hay íbamos a hablar con el, cuando llegamos Alan le dijo a papá:

-Carlisle, que buena mansión tienes.-

-En realidad es de Edward , nosotros trabajamos aquí.-le dijo papá.

- Edward Cullen.- me dijo Alan como saludo.

- Mucho gusto.- le conteste simplemente por pura cortesía.

- Igualmente, mis hijas son tus mayores admiradoras.- me dijo Alan.

- Oh genial.- le contesto ahora no por cortesía, sino con agradecimiento, ya que gracias a mis admiradoras hoy soy lo que soy, nunca podre agradecerles infinitamente por todo su apoyo, realmente adoro a mis fans.

-Wow, que buenas fotos, ¡rock 'n' roll!.- dijo Alan viendo mis fotos donde salía con la guitarra y brincando y bailando como toda una estrella del rock.- Tengo este álbum en mi casa y las chicas lo aman.- dijo tomando mi nuevo álbum " the real me".- Bueno vamos al grano, te he estado observando y me gusta lo que veo, eres un chico talentoso, muy talentoso, puedes cantar y espero que actuar también porque me gustas para esta película.

Mis papas dieron suspiros de emoción y alivio por poder tener el papel para la película, yo también estaba feliz por lo que dije:

-Gracias señor, trabajar con usted es un gran honor ya que…- pero me interrumpió.

-Pero mi gente no necesariamente me apoya, todo lo que ellos ven es un niño malcriado al que le gusta pelear con los fotógrafos.- dijo Alan, y después saco una fotografía de espectáculos donde mi cara aparecía en la portada, el titulo decía " por qué tan enojado Cullen?" la foto era de la noche pasada en el _21 club _con Dereck y Jessica ya que esta ultima había llamado a los paparazzi, y Dereck y yo tuvimos que alejarlos con empujones.

Mi papá a respuesta de lo que dijo Alan le contesto:

-Alan, tu sabes cómo son los fotógrafos, manipulan las fotos y…- pero lo interrumpió Alan.

-Carlisle, yo entiendo.- le contesto a papá para luego dirigirse a mi.-Mira niño, lo que estoy diciendo es que una oportunidad como esta, se presenta solo una vez en la vida, y yo te quiero dar la oportunidad pero tienes que probarnos que serás un serio y comprometido actor.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?.-le pregunte ahora confundido.

-El próximo lunes me voy a reunir con mi gente y voy a tratar de convencerlos de darte el papel y tú debes de mantener tu rostro lejos de las portadas, sin publicidad ni buena ni mala ok?-me contesto Alan.

-Gracias se lo agradezco por la oportunidad señor.-le dije.

Nos despedimos y el resto de la semana tenía que estar aquí encerrado.

**Wow! Es el cap mas largo que he escrito, porfa si les gusta la historia dejenm un review! Grax a los que leen**


	5. Inesperado Encuentro

_**Disclaimer: **_esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

**Gracias a las personas que dejan review, agregan a favoritos o mandan alertas! Ahora si dejo el capii:**

Bella Pov:

Me encontraba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, ya que hace unos 5 minutos acabábamos de llegar aquí, mis papás fueron a buscar nuestro auto que lo habían mandado traer hasta acá porque ni mi mamá ni Tanya se querían sentar en un taxi, si lo sé son demasiado quisquillosas, no somos ricos ni nada por el estilo, pero podemos darnos uno que otro lujo ya que papá tiene un restaurant que afortunadamente le va bien.

Ahora véanme aquí, sentada encima de las maletas, tratando de leer un poco acerca de mi libro "Ghost Girl", no podía leer bien ya que mi hermana se la pasaba yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, cuando por fin le iba a decir que se quedara quieta de una buena vez, ella me dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso trajiste tu tarea?.-ahora resulta que la ofendida es ella.

-No, se llama leer, deberías intentarlo algunas veces.-le conteste, ahora realmente molesta.

-¿Qué? Yo sé leer.-me dijo.

-Esto no es leer Tanya, son unos estúpidos posters de Edward Cullen.- le conteste tomando su revista donde venían posters, coljiges y figurillas de él.

-No las toques.-me dijo arrebatándome la "revista" de mi mano.

-Con gusto queridísima hermana.-le conteste.

-¡Se están demorando tanto!, solamente denme un maldito auto para ir a buscar a Edward.- Tanya solamente se quejaba y quejaba otra vez.

-mmm… Tanya, aquí no puedes manejar.-le dije, yo se que su reacción no iba a ser muy bonita que digamos pero no me esperaba esto.

-Si, si puedo, LICENCIA!.-me grito.

-No, no puedes, LETRERO!.- yo también le grite y le señale un letrero que estaba atrás de ella, en este momento no quería hacer otra cosa que estar en la casa de la abuela y no ver a Tanya.

Ella se volteo y dijo en voz alta lo que decía el letrero : "_Usted debe de tener 25 años o más para poder conducir o rentar un auto en Los Ángeles California"._

Me estaba riendo silenciosamente ya que la cara de Tanya debido a la sorpresa de no poder conducir e ir directamente en donde sea que se encontrara el tipo ese de Edward, no tenia precio, en momentos como este desearía tener una cámara.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer?.- dijo mi hermana, pero ella no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella estaban mis papas ya en el coche y le preguntaron.

-¿ Y que se supone que era lo que querías hacer?.-

Tanya volteo a verme con una gélida mirada, yo solamente le sonreí angelicalmente, esperando su respuesta para ver como salía de su pequeño embrollo.

-mmm… pues llevar a Bella a pasear, eso era lo que quería hacer.-les dijo Tanya a mamá y papá.

-Creo que la abuela tiene un auto que les puede prestar.-nos dijo papá a mi hermana y a mí.

-Oh! Genial!.-contesto Tanya felizmente, pero mis papas creían que esa "felicidad" se debía a que ella podía llevarme a pasear, pero ambas sabíamos que no era eso, que su felicidad era porque podía ir a perseguir a Edward Cullen.

A partir de esa amena platica, subimos Tanya y yo al carro, el trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa de mi abuela no fue muy largo pero claro con solo 3 minutos, Tanya ya me tenía con dolor de cabeza ya que venía cantando a todo pulmón las cancioncillas de ese tipo que tanto le encanta, por eso decidí mejor ver lo lugares por los que pasábamos, cualquier persona que viera la ciudad diría que es linda, con grandes edificios, estadios enormes, centros comerciales, vistas panorámicas preciosas, parques turísticos y etc., pero a mí no me gusta, a mi punto de vista, esta ciudad es demasiado grande y lujosa, yo prefiero algo más pequeño, mas practico.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa de mi abuela, todos nos vajamos del auto para saludarla. Hace 2 años mi abuelo murió, me dolio mucho su perdida y hasta la fecha todavía lo extraño pero sé que él desde el cielo me está protegiendo y cuidando, amaba estar con él, ya que casi siempre saliamos a pescar, al principio mi abuela estaba deprimida, pero luego conoció a Henryy que es de su edad.

Mi abuela corrió a saludarme y me dijo:

-Bella!

-¡Abuela! Te extrañe mucho!-le conteste.

-oh! Yo sé que no me extrañaste!.-me dijo a modo de broma.

-Tanya, puedes usarlo si quieres.-le dijo mi abue a Tanya ya que esta ultima estaba viendo un auto color rosa pastel y de los años 50, si mal no recuerdo ese auto era de mi abuela y le puso Petunia.

-No gracias querida abuela, no quiero que me vean en un auto súper horrendo como este.- contesto Tanya.

Mi abuela no dijo nada solamente hizo una mueca, pero yo no me iba a quedar callada por lo que le conteste:

-Eso significa que nos acompañaras a jugar.- le comente recordando nuestra pequeña charla de anteayer en la secundaria, mi hermana solamente me envió una mirada que claramente decía "_ te voy a matar"_ , después de eso, fuimos a traer las maletas del carro para poder desempacar, como la casa de mi abue es chiquita, solo había 3 habitaciones, por lo tanto y desgraciadamente tenia que compartir la recamara con Tanya.

Estabamos platicando con mi abuela cuando se escuchaban los tacones de Tanya en la habitación de arriba, el ruido que producían sus tacones fue tan insoportable que mi abuela me mando a decirle a Tanya que se sentara o que se quedara quieta.

Ya estaba llegando a la habitación y le dije:

-Dice la abuela que dejes de pasearte, estas creando una carretera.-

-Me acaba de llamar Vicki, acaba de leer un mensaje en blog de Edward Cullen, el va a cantar esta noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica Stanley.-me contesto, todo esto lo dijo en una sola respiración, casi parecía que se hiba a atragantar de lo rápido y nerviosa que ella estaba.

-¡Tengo que ir!.-me contesto Tanya, ja! Realmente necesitaba un milagro si creía que nuestros padres la dejarían ir por lo que le dije:

-Buena suerte tratando de convencer a mamá y papá.-

-¡Ven conmigo!.- me dijo mi hermana.

-¡No!.- le conteste rotundamente.

-Me dejaran ir si tu vas también.-me replico.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir esto: ¡no estoy interesada en conocer a una estúpida celebridad! es mas estoy enferma y harta de escucharte hablar de Edward Cullen es todo de lo que hablas- le dije ahora enojada.

-Esta bien, me callare.- me dijo.

-¿¡Qué?.- le pregunte ahora sorprendida.

-Sí, mira, si tu vas conmigo y conozco a Edward Cullen dejare de hablar de él… por el resto del viaje.- me contesto.

-Qué te parece, mejor por el resto de tu vida.- le dije.

-PORFAVOOOR!.-

Y heme aquí en el asiento de copiloto del auto de mi abuela o mejor dicho, sentada en Petunia, ya que le había dicho a mi hermana que si la iba a acompañar solamente para que dejara de hablar por el resto del viaje hacerca de ese tipo, estábamos enfrente de un club, creo que decía _21 club._

Vi que Tanya se estaba estacionando en doble fila y se hiba al asiento de atrás, asi que le pregunte:

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, esta no es una zona donde te puedas estacionar.-

-Si te quedas en el auto no es estacionarte es esperar.-fue su contestación.

-Conseguiremos que nos multen por estar en doble fila.- le dije.

Pero ella me ignoro y solamente se puso a cantar.

Cuando viminos que unos autos realmente lujosos se estaban aparcando en club, Tanya dio un grito de emoción y me dijo que no me moviera de donde estaba (**n/a:**refiriéndose al auto) y se bajo del carro y entro al club.

-Genial, voy a estar aquí siempre.-dije en voz alta.

Pasaron los minutos y Tanya todavía no salía de ese club, por lo tanto para no esperarla me baje del coche y recorri un poco la parte de atrás del club, justo estaba pasando stage door (**n/a:** es la puerta que por lo general hay detrás de los esenarios o clubs en este caso), cuando alguien la abrió y me pego con ella ya que yo estaba atrás de esa puerta, el golpe no fue tan fuerte pero si me hizo que me cayera ya que donde me pegue fue en la cabeza, cuando subi mi mirada para saber quien demonios me había pegado con esa maldita puerta …

**Ohhhhhh ya se encontrarooon! Que emoociioon, quien será el que la golpeo con la puerta? Yo creo que uds sabbbenn! buueno graxias a las q leen y si alguien quiere dedicatorias para el sig capi o un sexy beso de nuestro amado Edward solo díganmelo xmedio de un review o inbox**


	6. Golpe Accidental

_**Disclaimer: **_esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

**Gracias a las personas que dejan review, agregan a favoritos o mandan alertas! **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a **_**VIC374 o como me gusta decirle Victoria Cullen, este capii es para tii amiga gracias por tu apoyo!. **_

**Bueno ya les dejo el capi:**

Edward Pov:

Estaba en el auto de Dereck que estaba estacionado enfrente del _ 21 club _ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de Jessica e iba a hacer una aparición sorpresa en el escenario donde le cantaría y bla bla bla.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso a la hora de salir del auto porque tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de mi casa, ya que los paparazis no me tenían que tomar fotografías y todo lo demás, si quería conseguir el dichoso papel de la película.

-hombre! No estoy seguro de esto.- me dijo Dereck que estaba en el asiento del piloto, ya que él creía que le debería de hacer caso a mis padres y no salir de la mansión.

-Pfff… no, estaremos bien.- le conteste tratando de sonar relajado pero la verdad estaba un poco nervioso ya que si perdía el papel mis papas me iban a regañar, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor sería que me quitaran todos mis autos y todos los permisos para salir.

-No deberíamos de estar aquí.-me dijo Dereck.- Deberíamos estar en tu casa, la fiesta de tus padres siempre son las mejores.- oh, olvide mencionar que mis padres hicieron una fiesta?, bueno ellos hicieron esa "fiesta" ya que ellos creían que a lo mejor de ese modo me podrían retener todo el fin de semana en la casa, pero que equivocados estaban, ellos creen que en este momento estoy preparándome para la dichosa fiesta.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan las fiestas de mis padres?-le pregunte, la verdad la curiosidad me había invadido ya que yo sabía que mi amigo era un buen chico y todo lo demás pero no creí que tanto.

-¿Estas bromeando?, trajeron comida desde Alemania, ¡Alemania! Y van a servir un exquisito bistec- me contesto, ja!, ya sabía las verdaderas intenciones de mi amigo, donde la primera palabra sea "comida" el estará hay presente, la verdad, preferiría estar en la fiesta de mis papas pero le prometí a Jessica que hay estaría.

-Tentador pero… le prometí a Jessica que cantaría en su cumpleaños y no puedo decepcionarla.- le dije, yo se que Jessica no me cae bien, pero cuando algo prometo lo cumplo.

-Tú y tus estúpidas reglas de moralidad.- me dijo Dereck a modo de broma.

-¿Es igual para ti no crees?, te quedas en mi casa, comes gratis, manejas mi auto…- le conteste también en broma.

-OK!OK!, y te lo devuelvo!, puedes contar conmigo, nadie nos para ni separa, mejores amigos desde 4to grado.- me dijo y después empezamos a darnos unos pequeños golpes jugando por supuesto.

-Si, igual para mi Dereck.- le conteste, y después hicimos nuestro saludo "secreto", lo inventamos cuando estábamos en la primaria y todavía sigue siendo nuestro saludo.

-Bueno bro, hagámoslo!.- me dijo mi amigo refiriéndose al plan. El plan era que fotografiaran a Dereck y yo me escabullera hacia el stage door y aparecer sorpresivamente en el escenario, y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Y en eso escuche como decían: _Para la zona V.I.P del cumpleaños de Jessica tenemos un invitado especial esta noche_ y se empezaba a sonar mi música, acto seguido Salí a cantar y en el escenario le mande un beso a mi "novia" aunque yo no la quisiera, ante el público ella y yo estábamos enamorados. Cante mi canción más actual donde Dereck también cantaba conmigo, la canción era _SHADES._

Después de la presentación y todo lo demás, tuve que salir por la puerta de atrás ya que los paparazis no me tenían que ver, pero cuando estaba empujando la puerta para poder salir escuche un jadeo y un sonido donde algo o mejor dicho alguien se caia, oh genial! Lo que me faltaba, golpear a una persona justo hoy cuando tenía prisa, me apresure para poder levantar a la persona que yo accidentalmente pegue, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello caoba y unos lindos ojos color chocolate.

**u.u lo see demasiado cortoo, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido porque ya se están acabando las vaciones, buuenooo me voy, si les gusto el cap dejenm un review ya q esa es mi pagaa! Besoos si quieren dedicatorias mándenme un review o inbox.**


	7. Tú eres

_**Disclaimer: **_esta historia no es un plagio de los personajes de la saga de crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer . Esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo nombre que el titulo (starstruck: my boyfriend is a super star)

**Gracias a las personas que dejan review, agregan a favoritos o mandan alertas! **

Bella POV:

Cuando subí mi mirada me encontré con un chico de alrededor unos 17 o 18 años, pelo cobrizo, de tez un poco pálida, alto y unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

El se me hacia conocido, no se… en algún lugar yo lo había visto, pero eso no le quitaba el derecho de haberme pegado con esa maldita puerta, yo todavía seguía con mis cavilaciones cuando su voz me interrumpió.

-oh lo siento!, ¿te he lastimado?.- me pregunto, genial! Hasta su voz era perfecta (nótese mi sarcasmo).

-No, la puerta me ha golpeado sola.- le conteste con mi mejor sarcasmo.

-Esto no es bueno.- dijo, parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta, por lo que le volví a contestar:

-¿Para ti o para mí?, porque ahora siento que es peor para mí.

-Definitivamente esto no es bueno.-dijo.

En eso todas las "piezas" por decirlo de una manera encajaron, él era el estúpido amor platónico de mi hermana, el era Edward Cullen, tenía que comprobarlo por mi misma por lo que le dije.

-Espera un minuto… tu eres Edw…-pero no me dejo terminar porque me silencio con su mano en mi boca, el simple roce de su mano quemaba contra mi piel, pero no iba a dejar que el lo supiera.

-Te dare pases dobles gratis si no gritas mi nombre.- me contesto, ja! Como si yo quisiera ir a su estúpido concierto, pero por lo menos sabía que si era Edward.

-No quiero ir a tu estúpido concierto.- le dije, creo que su rostro demostraba desconcierto cuando le dije, creo que nunca nadie le había dicho algo a si, apuesto a que el pensaba que me iba a lanzar a sus brazos y tratar de besarlo, patético- Ah!.- exclame de dolor, ya que el golpe en la cabeza me empezaba a doler.

-Ok, creo que necesitas un doctor.- cuando el termino de decirlo se vieron unos faros de un carro que se empezaba a estacionar cerca de nosotros.

-Levántate, dame tu mano… aquí vamos.- me dijo, aunque estaba extrañada acerca delo que me dijo, lo obedecí, me levante ya que todavía estaba en el piso gracias al accidente de la puerta del club, y le di mi mano, cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, me sentí… rara, no lo sé pero creo que era entre una sensación de paz, como cuando vuelvas a casa después de un día tan agotador.

No me acordaba de Tanya, como le iba a decir que gracias a que su "novio" me pego con una puerta me fui a un hospital y por esa razón no pude ir por ella, obviamente no me creería.

A si que le pregunte a Edward:

-¿Y que pasara con Tanya?

-¿Quién es Tanya?.- me contesto, ha, que idiota, no me acordaba que Edward no sabia quien era Tanya, pobre de mi hermana, y según ella Edward la iba a recoger en el aeropuerto, si seguro.

-Tanya es mi hermana, está en el club.- le dije.

En eso se apareció un chico, creo que era amigo de Edward porque parecía tener nuestra edad y dijo:

-WOOOOOOW! ¿Qué paso?.

-Ayuda ahora, preguntas después.- le contesto Edward

-OK, solo entra al auto.- me dijo el muchacho.

En ese me dirigí a lo que supuse era su carro, el "muchacho" me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subirme.

-¿Quién es ella?.- le dijo el muchacho a Edward, pero Edward lo ignoro y me dijo:

-Por favor, ponte el cinturón, ah y por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Bella.- le conteste.

-Bueno… gusto en conocerte Bella.- me contesto.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.- le dije. Sé que está mal culparlo con mi mal genio a Edward pero si el no hubiera abierto la puerta en esa instante, yo no estaría aquí en un auto donde me llevaría al hospital.

Después de lo que le dije, el solamente me miro extrañado _otra vez _pero a diferencia de la otra, esta vez el me sonrió. Ya no pude decirle nada para que quitara esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara porque me empezaron a dar nauseas, quería vomitar, antes de que vomitara encima de ese lujoso auto sería mejor avisarle a Edward y le dije:

-Creo que no me siento muy bien.-

-HEEEY! Ni se te ocurra ensuciar el auto, lo acabo de limpiar.- me contesto el muchacho. Que creía, que me iba a aguantar las ganas de vomitar, no señor, no podía formular una oración coherente por lo que le dije:

-Está bien.- y dirigí mi cara hacia la acera para poder vomitar, creo que el chico no se lo esperaba ya que cuando saque mi cabeza por el mareo lo ensucie.

-NOOOOO! Son mis zapatos favoritos!.- me contesto el chico. Realmente sentía lo de sus zapatos.

-Te comprare unos zapatos nuevos… Dereck cierra la puerta porfavor.- dijo Edward, a si que el "chico" se llama Dereck.- Bella dame tus llaves.

Se las di sin rechistar. Edward le dio las llaves a Dereck y le dijo:

-Asegúrate de que su hermana Tanya vuelva a casa y no le digas a nadie sobre esto.- después de eso, Edward acelero el carro y nos fuimos al hospital, en todo el trayecto yo no le hable, no por ser descortés ni nada de eso, pero realmente me molestaba que tratara a Dereck como si fuera su sirviente, si eso lo hacía con su "amigo" ahora imagínense con sus empleados.

Cuando llegamos al hospital entramos por la parte de atrás ya que según el no quería ser reconocido por las personas que trabajaban ahí.

Un doctor alto de alrededor 2 metros y cara de niño nos atendió al instante, al parecer se conocía ya que se tuteaban.

-Bueno Bella, sigue la luz con tus ojos.- me dijo el doc, hice lo que me pidió.- Bueno los resultados de los exámenes son normales, a si que todo está bien…

-Entonces ¿ella está bien?.- le pregunto Edward saliendo de atrás de una cortina que estaba en el hospital, ya que el doctor no quería que Edward nos escuchara.

-¡Fuera!.- le dijo el doctor, acto seguido Edward volvió a desaparecer por esa cortina.- Definitivamente no tienes un trauma o una contusión.-

OK… si no tenía nada malo a causa del golpe entonces por qué me en el coche me sentía mal.

-Doc… ¿entonces porque vomite?.- le pregunte.

-Tal vez sea por algo que comiste o una reacción por una noche extraña.- me contesto refiriéndose claramente a esta noche, yo solamente le sonreí, ya éramos dos que no nos caía bien Cullen.

-Es una cortina, puedo escucharte.- le contesto Edward al doc.

-No, no puedes hermanito.- le replico el doc.

Bueno ahora si no entendía, si el doc y Edward eran hermanos realmente no se parecían. A si que les pregunte:

-¿Son hermanos?.-

-Más bien somos cuñados, él es el esposo de mi hermana Rosalie.- me contesto Edward.

-Bueno doc…- empecé a decir pero el doc me interrumpió.

-Dime Emmett .- me dijo.

-Bueno Emmett ¿ya me puedo ir?.-le pregunte.

-Sí, pero quiero que te pongas una bolsa con hielo en el golpe cuando llegues a casa.-me contesto.

En eso se escucho que decían _"Doctor Emmett se le solicita en pediatría favor de pasar"_.

-Bueno chicos, me están hablando, los dejo por unos momentos, ya regreso.-

-OK…- contestamos al unisonó Edward y yo, se escucho el sonido de una llamada entrante a un celular, creo que era el celular de Cullen, ese sonido ya me empezaba a hartar a si que le dije.

-¿No vas a contestar?.-Edward a este momento estaba literalmente en otro mundo.

-Oh si.- me contesto y me hizo señas de que lo esperara un minuto.

No quería ser indiscreta pero la verdad era que la cortina no hacía nada para no poder escuchar, creo que la que llamaba era su mamá porque le dijo _hola ma_ obviamente tenía que ser su madre, a partir de eso no logre escuchar mas ya que empezó a hablar en susurros.

En eso entro Emmett a decirnos:

-Lo siento chicos, pero todo el hospital está rodeado de paparazzi.-

-¿Los paparazzi me encontraron?.- le pregunte Edward a Emmett.-

-Lamentablemente si.- le contesto el susodicho

-Emmett necesito un auto que los paparazzi no reconozcan, Emmett por lo que mas quieras préstame tu auto.- le pidió Edward a Emmet

-No, aun estoy pagándolo desde que empecé la escuela de medicina.- le contesto este.

-Te hago un trato, te cambio mi Ferrari por el auto que tienes aquí en el hospital.-le ofreció Edward.

-OK, trato hecho.- le contesto Emmett.

**Hahahahahaha espero y les guste este capiii, cuidensee porfa para saber si les gusta dejenm un review! Gracias a los que leen.**


End file.
